


The Hookup

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is the Best, Conversations, Drinking, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: All Bev wanted to do was grab a coffee and hit the road before rush hour. If she was lucky, maybe she’d get a chance to chat up that cute barista. She threw on some lipstick just in case.


  Naturally, he wasn’t there. But a quick look around turned up something else interesting. She might not have even noticed but for the plaid peeking out behind a column. She’d seen him in the office but that was hours ago.


  Who knows what made her walk over. Call it curiosity. “Anyone sitting here?” She reached for the chair across the table.


  Hannibal emerged from a fog, as if he’d completely forgotten where he was. “Ms. Katz.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy. As does sharing [the original post](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/post/150611686302/the-hookup) on Tumblr or via the share button. Thank you for reading!!

All Bev wanted to do was grab a coffee and hit the road before rush hour. If she was lucky, maybe she’d get a chance to chat up that cute barista. She threw on some lipstick just in case.

Naturally, he wasn’t there. But a quick look around turned up something else interesting. She might not have even noticed but for the plaid peeking out behind a column. She’d seen him in the office but that was hours ago.

Who knows what made her walk over. Call it curiosity. “Anyone sitting here?” She reached for the chair across the table.

Hannibal emerged from a fog, as if he’d completely forgotten where he was. “Ms. Katz.”

“Bev.” Taking a seat, she peeled the lid off her latte. The steam rose in curlicue wisps.

“Apologies. I didn’t see you come in.” His tone was flat. His affect. Everything.

“Yeah. You looked a little lost.” Taking a sip, she studied his slouched shoulders, the dullness of his eyes. She’d seen that expression before. A hint of it just earlier that day. Compared to his usual cocky demeanor, it was practically forlorn. “You’re not upset about what happened at the office are you? With Will?”

“No. No, of course not.” He kept his eyes down, shifting in his seat. If he was going for a poker face, he needed to up his game.

Thinking back on it, Will had been rude. No more than usual though. Maybe he could have toned down the yelling. And the “asshole” comment was probably out of line.

Bev settled back, crossing her ankles and cradling her cup in her lap. “Will can be a little abrasive.”

“I’m aware.” His reply came fast.

She sought out his eyes. “It’s not personal.”

Hannibal looked up, searching for confirmation. He started to speak but stopped short.

Bev leaned into the silence. “You like him, don’t you?”

A wistful sigh answered for him. Staring wide-eyed, he hung on her next words.

“Don’t let what happened today put you off. He’s not always like that.”

“I suppose we all have our moments.” A far away look said he was hoping for more.

Having the inside scoop was something Bev always enjoyed. It wasn’t gossip. Not really. Lecter was clearly interested. Sharing some intel wouldn’t hurt. Maybe she even felt a little bad for him.

“Don’t get me wrong. He can be a real horse’s ass. I’ve lost count of how many times he’s gone off on me.”

Hannibal paused with his cup poised. “Really?”

“Hundreds.” Bev rolled her eyes. “He’s pretty salty. I guess he feels comfortable enough around me to let it fly.”

“I see.” He considered her a moment. “Did you two … I mean, it’s none of my business, but -”

“What?” Bev choked down mouthful. “Me and Will? No. Hell no. He’s like a brother. I wouldn’t. Not with … With Will? No.”

Hannibal passed her a napkin. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you.”

Shaking her head, she wiped down the front of her blouse. “You didn’t. It’s just - Will isn’t my type. I mean, he’s got a nice ass and all. But he’s a little …”

“He does have a nice ass,” Hannibal smiled.

Bev laughed. “Man. You’ve got it bad. Don’t you?” She’d never seen him blush before. If only Will was here too. “You should ask him out.”

“I’m not sure he’s even remotely receptive.”

“Let me tell you something about Will.” She hunched forward. “The more of a dick he is to someone the more he likes them. It’s some kind of defense mechanism.”

Hannibal snorted. “He must like me a lot.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Sure he was a little old for Will, a little stuck up. But a gentleman as best she could tell. And of course drop dead gorgeous. It’s not as if she didn’t notice the way Will got all sweaty and flustered when he was around. “I could ask him for you.”

Hannibal looked like he wanted to crawl under the table. “I couldn’t- I’m sure we’ll work our way up to it.”

Bev’s wheels turned “Tell you what, Doc. Why don’t we hit the happy hour next door and you can tell me your plan. I might be able to help.” Playing matchmaker could be fun. At least she’d have something to hold over Will’s head.

Before he could get out a word, she was on her feet and headed for the door. “Come on. Just one drink.”

One drink turned into two. Then three. “Drink up, Doc.” Bev raised her bottle, waiting until he lifted his glass. He polished it off with a gulp. 

“So you think I have a chance?” The wine painted his cheeks a ruddy pink.

“Definitely. You just have to be persistent. Don’t let him push you away. Will is -”

Hannibal’s shoulders fell with a sigh. “He’s something.”

“He’s definitely something.” Bev gestured to the bartender for another round. “I just wish he’d get rid of those damn baggy pants.”

“I know. Such a shame.”

Bev grinned. “Right? I mean, he looks like his mother dresses him.”

“Grandmother.” A wide smile creased his eyes.

It was almost too good. Bev couldn’t wait to see Will’s face when she told him. Or - maybe she had a better idea. “You should tell him how you feel. Now. Get it out of the way.”

He swirled his wine. “I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

Bev put her hand over his. “No time like the present, Doc. What do you have to lose?”

“When you put it that way.”

“Damn straight. Call that boy right now.” She tipped her beer towards his phone on the bar.

Hannibal chewed his lip. “I don’t want to put him on the spot. What if I just sent him a message? He could take his time to reply.”

“Do it.”

Bev tried not to peek as he tapped out the message. My her estimation it must have taken at least five minutes.

“Sent.” Hannibal took another drink. “I guess now all I can do is wait.”

His anxiousness was palpable. Eyes darting back to the phone every few seconds.

“Just put it out of your mind. You did the right thing.” Bev gave a sympathetic smile. “He’ll get back to you.”

As if on cue, a phone buzzed. Hannibal stared at the dark screen on his cell.

“That’s me.” Bev shifted to tug her phone from her pocket. “Sorry. I’ll just be a sec.”

[text: Will] What do you think you’re doing?

Bev looked up to find Hannibal watching. “I think I may need a minute. I’ll be back.” Grabbing her beer, she made her way to a private spot near the ladies room.

[text: Bev] What did I do now?

[text: Will] You put him up to this

[text: Bev] He likes you, idiot. I just nudged things along. What did he say?

[text: Will] Forget it. I’ll deal with it

[text: Bev] Tell me what he said!

[text: Will] “This is not the way I intended to tell you. Ms Katz can be quite persuasive. But I agree that it’s time I let you know of my interest in taking our relationship to the next level. I would very much like to invite you out for a date.”

[text: Will] Happy now?

Bev peeked around the corner to see Hannibal staring at his phone, as if he was willing a text back.

[text: Bev] I think it’s sweet

[text: Will] You would.

[text: Bev] You should see him. He’s just like a puppy waiting for you to write back

[text: Will] You’re still with him? Damn it, Bev

[text: Bev] We’re at Froggy’s. You should come. You really REALLY should come

[text: Will] How drunk are you?

[text: Bev] Not as drunk as he is

[text: Will] FFS. Why do you do these things to me?

[text: Bev] Cause I love you. But not as much as he does XD

[text: Will] I shudder to think of all the things you two have talked about

[text: Bev] I told you. You REALLY should come down

[text: Will] I’ll think about it

[text: Bev] Don’t think too long. You know how chatty I get when I drink

With that she clicked her phone to vibrate and headed back to the bar. “Sorry. Work. It’s like they can’t manage without me.”

She startled when her cell hummed. It was too late to hide it.

“Do you need to get that?”

Gathering herself, she met his eyes full on. “Nope. I’m off the clock. I’m all yours. Where were we?”

“Waiting.” Hannibal glanced at his phone. The puppy dog look was even more pathetic up close.

Bev tossed back the rest of her beer and pushed away the bottle. “He’ll be in touch. I know he will.”

“I’m sure. I just hope it wasn’t too forward. I should have probably done it face to face. I’m not usually -”

“Listen, Doc.” He was worse than Will. All this waffling. Thank god they had her. “Will has a thick skull about some things. Direct is the only thing he understands. He’s probably just figuring out how to reply.” Or on his way over if he knows what’s good for him. The office was only a few blocks away. She’d give him ten minutes.

“Perhaps.” Staring into his glass, he drifted. “Sometimes I just want to take off those glasses and …”

“And?” Bev poked.

He looked up, blushing hard. “I’m sorry. I just -”

“It’s okay.” Not thinking, she smoothed a fold in his lapel.

He gave her a curious look. Bev pulled back like she’d burnt her hand. “Sorry. Just a little crooked there.” Never know who you might run into.

Hannibal blinked, a little glassy. “Thank you, Ms. Katz. … Bev.”

“No problem.” Chugging might not keep her from doing something else stupid, but it would keep her from blurting it out. For a few seconds anyway.

The next few minutes passed painfully slow. It was all she could do not to tap her fingers. At least Hannibal was too distracted to notice. Poor bastard. Just when she was about to sneak a peek at her phone, she caught a glimpse of Will’s curls in the mirror at the back bar.

About fucking time. She had a life too.

Hannibal turned when she stood. His face fell. “Is it that time? I apologize for keeping you.”

Bev patted his arm. “Nope. Just time for me to go. You stay. I think there’s someone here to see you.”

Hannibal’s eyes lit up. Bev prayed Will saw it too.

Strutting past on her way to the door, she gave Will a nudge. “I got him all warmed up for you. Go get ‘im, tiger.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
